Celos
by lori777
Summary: Yuuko cruda. Watanuki va a buscar una solución a cierta farmacia pero se encuentra una sorpresa. Cross Legal Drug. DouWata 104.


Celos

**XxXHOLiC/Legal Drug ©CLAMP**

**Advertencia: shonen ai**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews si no, también )**

**Celos**

Yuuko se ha puesto hasta las chanclas de nuevo, y Watanuki ha salido a buscar un medicamento para ella, pero como es muy noche, la mujer decidió que debía ir con Doumeki o con Mokona, la segunda opción no era factible, porque la pequeña bola negra estaba en peor estado que su creadora, así que no obtuvo opción, fue a buscar a Doumeki y aparte una farmacia abierta.

Watanuki recordó el establecimiento al que una vez fue antes, y se pregunto si estaría aún abierto, para su fortuna si fue así, todavía había luces que indicaban actividad en el negocio. Watanuki entró corriendo y se encontró con el moreno azabache de la vez anterior.

— Disculpe… — llamó Watanuki, el chico se dio vuelta y se dirigió a él, era un joven muy alto, más que el mismo Doumeki.

— ¿En que puedo servirle? — pregunto el muchacho muy correcto.

— Este necesito una bebida energética… — pidió Watanuki algo apenado.

— Oye, te recuerdo de la vez anterior, solo que ahora no llevas anteojos… — dijo el joven acariciando la nariz de Watanuki indicando su falta de lentes. Watanuki se sonrojo, y con su tacto el mayor sintió el calor de su rostro. — De acuerdo te daré una S, espera aquí… — exclamo el muchacho y se metió a la bodega para buscarla. Doumeki había observado toda la escena desde lejos, y no dijo nada al respecto.

Paso un rato cuando el chico salió con la bebida, la introdujo en una bolsa y cobró al muchacho, pero antes de entregarle su cambió, atrapo su delgada muñeca y lo acerco un poco más a su persona.

— Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero… ¿cuál es tu nombre? — pregunto el chico del mostrador, el otro dudo en contestar por las enseñanzas de Yuuko pero no creía que esa persona fuera peligrosa.

— Watanuki Kimihiro… ¿y tú? — cuestiono el chico, el mayor sonrió.

— Himura Rikuo — dijo el joven entregando el dinero, y agregando algo más que hizo que Watanuki se sonrojara mucho, — oye, Kimihiro-kun, te ves mucho mejor sin anteojos —. Entonces Watanuki salió de la tienda con Doumeki detrás. _— ¡Kazahaya debería ser tan lindo como ese muchacho! — _pensó el moreno guardando cajas.

Watanuki salió con la cara roja del establecimiento, Doumeki lo notó, de cierto modo le molestó aquella actitud.

— Ese tipo y tú… ¿son amigos? — pregunto sorpresivamente Doumeki.

— No en realidad, es la segunda vez que le veo — declaro Watanuki más calmado.

— Pero tenía muchas confianzas contigo — replico Doumeki, recordando aquella caricia de una manera inusual, con la cara de Watanuki como coloquialmente se dice en modo "extreme uke" (N/A. XD).

— ¿A ti que te importa? — reclamo Watanuki molesto. Doumeki movió el entrecejo en forma molesta, y decidió actuar.

Rápidamente aprisiono la muñeca de Watanuki, y lo lanzó contra la pared, en el proceso la bolsa con la bebida cayó al suelo y se rompió, mientras que Doumeki se encargaba de romper la visión que Watanuki tiene de él, dándole un enorme y apasionado beso que al principio Watanuki resistió pero al final cedió.

— Idiota, la bebida de Yuuko — replico Watanuki cuando se rompió el beso.

— Oye — lo llamo Doumeki.

— No soy oye — reclamo Watanuki desviando la mirada.

— Oye — repitió Doumeki.

— ¡No soy o--! — Doumeki lo calló con un beso.

— Llámame — pidió Doumeki.

— Doumeki — dijo Watanuki al instante, Doumeki frunció el entrecejo de nuevo.

— No así… — reclamo.

— Entonces como, bestia — dijo Watanuki molesto, se moría de la vergüenza. Doumeki se acercó a su oído y susurró, — Kimihiro… —, al oír su nombre, su cara enrojeció más.

— Entonces…

— Shi-Shizuka — dijo con todo el esfuerzo del mundo.

Después de esa escenita llegaron juntos a la tienda de Yuuko, y antes de que Watanuki se disculpara por no haber traído la bebida energética, un milagro ocurrió, ella se levanto como por arte de magia, con una cara de emoción mirando de reojo a Watanuki.

— ¡Me siento mejor! — indico la mujer muy contenta, — Watanuki prepara el sake y comida — ordeno la mujer, el pobre estaba tan cansado por lo ocurrido que solo refunfuño entre dientes.

Entre tanto en aquella farmacia, aquel moreno se divertía de lo lindo junto con un castaño de ojos claros, muy hermoso. Habían estado "jugando" un rato pero el castaño en una fierecilla de mal carácter, entonces el moreno aplico una nueva táctica.

— Ok si no quieres no me interesa — dijo de repente, el castaño enredado entre sabanas lo miro de reojo.

— ¿A que te refieres? — pregunto el muchacho.

— ¿Recuerdas a un joven de anteojos que vino a comprar hace tiempo una bebida energética? — pregunto Rikuo, Kazahaya hizo memoria y después de un rato exclamo en forma afirmativa. — Bien, ese niño vino hoy de nuevo, y sabes se ve realmente hermoso sin anteojos, muy sexy — exclamo Rikuo con una cara de "extreme seme" (N/A. XD).

En la mente de Kazahaya, al tener recuerdo de esa persona, se formulo la misma imagen que Doumeki tuvo, y no le agrado para nada la idea, entonces se lanzo al cuello de Rikuo.

— Así me gusta, lindo gatito… — exclamo Rikuo triunfante y siguieron con lo suyo.

.

Extra.

Kakei y Yuuko son grandes amigos, y de vez en vez se juntan para tomar una botella deliciosa de sake y postres preparados por Saiga.

— jajaja ayer me di cuenta que mis niños avanzaron a primera base — dijo la mujer sujetando la botella.

— ¡oh! ¿En serio? pues los míos ya llegaron a tercera base jejeje — exclamo Kakei sonriente.

— ¡Wow! ¡Qué rápidos! Y eso que son de la misma edad que los míos jajaja — dijo la bruja.

— Hay que ver como termina esto… — dice Kakei cogiendo un dulce.

— Pues algo me dice que hoy si llegan a tercera base XD

En la casa de la familia Doumeki… bueno ¿es necesario que les diga que esta pasando? Mejor imagínese el resto lector(a).

— Shizuka… —. Una pista. XD.

**FIN**

¡Qué porno! jejeje. Saluditos felices ) _**Lori777**_


End file.
